Laptop moi
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot] Vous n'entendrez plus un tac tac de la même manière... lisez les avertissements.


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : Yaoi, One-shot.**

**Rating : T ou M parce que c court mais hot**

**Couple : en tentative de formation.**

**Résumé : parfois il faut prendre des décisions. Heero et Duo sont devenus Preventers après les guerres et tentative de putsch. Il a été décidé qu'ils feraient leurs missions ensemble…**

**Ps petit poulpe : oui, je l'ai fait !**

**Câlins tous particuliers : à ma Lunanamoi, c'est pour toi !**

**Merci bcp pour vos reviews !**

* * *

**Laptop**** moi**

¤

¤

**QG des Preventers, AC 200, la Suisse.**

¤

**¤ chambre de Heero et Duo après une mission ¤**

¤

**Duo** ¤ tacatacatacatactac ¤

**Heero** ¤ Hn ¤ : Maxwell ?

**Clavier **¤ fume ¤: tac...tac TAC tac-tac-tac (help ! i need somebody version morse)

**Duo** ¤ tacatacatacatactac ¤ : deux secondes.

**Heero** ¤gros yeux¤ : t'as pas fini depuis le temps ? Tu veux l'achever ou quoi ?

**Duo** ¤ tacatacatacatactac, ne lève pas le nez de l'écran ¤ : qui ?

**Clavier** ¤ tac tac tac ¤ (traduction : pleure des pierres)

**Heero** ¤ inquiet, comprend le message de détresse du laptop, c'est le sien d'abord ¤ : le laptop. Il souffre tu sais ? Déjà que j'ai tapé mon rapport dessus, le pauvre il en peut plus avec le tien.

**Duo** ¤ tacatacatacatactac ¤ : c'est ça oui, il a une âme le laptop. C'est vrai que je fume les touches mais toi t'as dû sniffer l'antistatique. Et après tu vas me dire que la lumière verte c'est Roswell aussi ?

**Heero** ¤ outré, croise les bras sur son torse, révélant ses pecs ¤ : imagine que quelqu'un te touche partout à pas d'heure, promène des doigts sur ton corps comme ça ! Viole ton intimité !

**Duo** : ¤ tacatacatacatactac ¤ : les Preventers l'ont payé, techniquement c'est notre esclave.

**Clavier** ¤ tac tac-tac-tac tac-tac-tac tac-tac tac-tac ¤ (marche funéraire romaine, plus communément connue sous la musique qui passe dans "à prendre ou à laisser")

**Heero** ¤ apeuré ¤ : t'es en train de le tuer ! Arrête de lui taper dessus.

**Duo** ¤ tacatacatacatactac, souffle ¤ : si on tape pas dessus on n'est pas payés : techniquement je suis pas un larbin, j'ai pas fait la mission pour rien alors t'es gentil, je tape le rapport. Si ça te gêne sort de la chambre et ferme la porte derrière toi. Si ça peut te consoler, je passerais un coup d'antistatique histoire de le faire briller... ou pour le récompenser de ses efforts.

**Clavier** ¤ langue qui pend virtuellement ¤ : tac tac tac tac tac tac (oh oui du lubrifiant !)

**Heero** ¤deathglare ¤ : omae o korosu. Personne ne pense à Duo en ces termes !

**Clavier** ¤ peur claque des dents euh des touches ¤ : tac tac tac tac tac ! (je suis innocent !)

**Duo** ¤ tac tac ? ¤ : Heero ?

**Heero** ¤ sourire ¤ : achève-le. Après on s'achèvera mutuellement dans le lit... oui je te veux, Duo, j'aime tes doigts sur les touches et je les veux sur moi ! Je me languis de toi depuis le jour…

**Duo** ¤ gah ¤ : où je t'ai tiré dessus ?

**Heero **¤ sourire rêveur ¤ : depuis le jour où tu as emprunté mon laptop pour la première fois ! Tes doigts sur le clavier, je ne t'avais jamais vu taper. C'était comme si c'était hier….

**Duo** ¤ gros doute ¤ : euh c'était hier, non ?

**Clavier** ¤ grosse goutte de sueur ¤

**Heero** ¤ retire son survêt de sport kaki Preventers et reste en boxer, pour distraire Duo de sa bourde ¤ : laptop moi, Duo… tac tac moi…

**Duo** ¤ yeppa (goh Heero, ça a marche) ¤ : alors… tu veux que je te tac tac ?

**Heero** ¤ regard lubrique analogique, voix sexy ¤ : hn. Je veux que tu me tac tac et même qu'on fasse crac crac !

**Duo** ¤ OO sourire Shinigami, ôte son pyjama violet ¤ : Shinigami lives ! Je vais te tac taquer et te crac craquer ! Mais d'abord….

* * *

Duo n'avait jamais tapé aussi vite de toute sa vie.  
Il avait juste oublié de sauvegarder...  
Le clavier fut anesthésié à coup d'antistatique  
Il ne sentit pas la douleur ! 

¤

Attention lemon X, à ne pas mettre sous tous les yeux.

Heero et Duo sont sur le point de remettre ça.

¤

**¤ chambre de Heero et Duo, quelques heures plus tard. Ils ont rêvé si fort que les draps s'en souviennent ¤**

¤

**Heero** ¤ crac ¤

**Duo** ¤ crac ¤

**Lit **: crac crac

**Quatre** ¤ débarque dans la chambre en bas de pyjama turquoise en faisant les gros yeux ¤ : c pas bien de manger des mikados dans le lit

**Heero** : hn ¤ crac crac croc ¤

**Duo** : méheu ¤ crac crac crac ¤

**Lit **¤ crac crac ¤

**Quatre** : c pas vous qui lavez les draps ! z'êtes pas obligés de faire manger le lit non plus ! Heero ! T'as un mikado cassé dans le dos !

**Heero** : ¤ crac crac ¤ c pas toi qui le lave non plus...

**Duo** : ¤ crac crac, lèche le chocolat dans le dos de Heero ¤ : et puis le lit il a besoin de force pour nous soutenir pendant nos ébats, hein mon Heepod ?

**Heero** ¤ ronronne, suçote le chocolat du mikado, fondu sur le doigt de Duo ¤ : hai Duo-nano.

**Quatre** ¤ se tape la main sur le front et referme la porte derrière lui ¤ : nardin'

¤

¤

**OWARI XD**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! 

A peluche'

Mithy ¤ XDDDDDD ¤

PS : cette fic n'est pas sponsorisée par G-APPLE XDDDDD

PPS : l'appellation Heepod et Duonano m'appartient, ils apparaîtront dans une de mes prochaines fics XD


End file.
